


Beautiful Disgusting Absorbed-in-blood Cockroach Mosquito Girl

by sadifura



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALL CAPS, F/F, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, a feeling of being trapped in your body, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: CLUTCHING AT MY HANDS CHANGING FORM EVERY SECONDEVERY SECOND THAT I BREATHE I AM SUFFERINGSUFFERING POKEMON CLING TO A BODY EVER CHANGINGCHANGING INTO SOMETHING THAT I WANTED TO BE AND NEVER WANTED TO BE





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have...a very different opinion of lusamine than other fans  
> first, i believe she is ub02 absorption and beauty at the same time; she has 2 forms (gee lusamine, how come your mom let you have TWO FORMS?!)
> 
> second, i think she kind of feels....like, trapped  
> she feels most comfortable presenting as human because it makes her feel less disgusting but she knows what other people think of her and people like her (the ultra beasts) and she feels like a monster for existing
> 
> i do not own pokemon. pokemon is created by satoshi tajiri
> 
> rated t for implied self harm (when lusamine smashes the mirror)

CLUTCHING AT MY HANDS CHANGING FORM EVERY SECOND  
EVERY SECOND THAT I BREATHE I AM SUFFERING  
SUFFERING POKEMON CLING TO A BODY EVER CHANGING  
CHANGING INTO SOMETHING THAT I WANTED TO BE AND NEVER WANTED TO BE

\---

MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER  
MONSTER COMES FROM THE SKY  
THE SKY OPENS UP AND I, THE ABOMINATION COME FORTH  
"COME FORTH, HURT POKEMON! I WILL PROTECT YOU!"  
YOUR IDEALS, LUSAMINE, YOU SAY TO YOURSELF, ARE BASED ON REPULSION  
REPULSION OF YOUR BODY  
REPULSION OF YOUR FORMS  
FORMING INTO A BLOOD FILLED BEAST AND AN EMACIATED COCKROACH  
COCKROACH, COCKROACH! YOU ARE A LIVING PEST, A PEST, A PESTILENCE  
A PESTILENCE UPON THE REGION, THE REGION OF PEACE  
PEACE IS ALL YOU WANTED  
"YOU, LUSAMINE, ARE A MONSTER!" I SMASH THE MIRROR AND THE SHARDS HIT MY ARM  
BLOOD COMING OUT REMINDING ME "I AM STILL HUMAN"  
I AM STILL HUMAN! I AM STILL HUMAN! I AM REAL! I AM REAL!  
"REALLY, AM I A MONSTER" I ASKED HER, MY MONSTROUS HANDS OUTSTRETCHED  
BLOOD FILLED HANDS, SPINDLY ARMS REACHING OUT TO HER  
"I LOVE YOU WICKE BUT I AM A MONSTER AND YOU SHOULD NEVER ACCEPT ME"  
I AM CRYING IN THE FACE OF THE ONLY WOMEN WHO HAS EVER LOVED ME  
LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME AS WHO I AM LOVE ME! I WANT TO BE LOVED!  
SHOULD SHE LOVE ME OR KILL ME?! I AM A MONSTER BUT I LOVE HER I LOVE HER! I SHOULD BE  
PUT DOWN LIKE A RABID ANIMAL

AND WHEN SHE REACHES OUT HER HAND I CRY MY EYES OUT  
"you arent a monster youll always be lusamine"

i love you wicke  
im sorry for being a monster


End file.
